The invention relates to improvements in electric timepieces.
Heretofore known electric timepieces employ hands, dials (analog indication) or changing numerals (dialog indication). Certain presently known electric timepieces are described and shown in German Utility Models Nos. G 84 34 084 and G 85 12 790. They can be classified as analog timepieces in that they operate with illuminated indicia. Such conventional electric timepieces employ a total of twelve plus sixty radiation sources to indicate hours and minutes. The indicia are arranged in a circle. There is no provision to distinguish between morning and afternoon hours, i.e., between 0-12 hours and 2-24 hours.